


(Liger's) Den

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "He hadn’t been paying attention either, too busy stewing about the rainstorm plaguing the castle even without Decimo’s brats wandering around."





	(Liger's) Den

Takeshi accompanies his lover for another brawl against Belphegor.  He hopes that Hayato won’t overdo it again and come out half-dead.

And maybe he can get Squall to train with him again.  His mentor has been weird lately, either all out attacking or plain avoiding him.  He frowns.  He doesn’t pay much attention to where he is going when he rams into a solid wall of muscle.

“I.AM.GOING.TO.KILL.YOU.” Lussuria shrieks.

He hadn’t been paying attention either, too busy stewing about the rainstorm plaguing the castle even without Decimo’s brats wandering around.

“Luss-nee!” Takeshi wails. “I don’t even know what I did!  Squall and Bel are always glaring at me!  And Squall almost killed me during training!”

“Wait what?”  “You’re not baiting Squall or Bel?”

“Huh?” The young swordsman blinks.

“You really don’t know…”

The boy shakes his head.  His eyes are golden pools of guilelessness, and his bottom lip trembles.  The okama melts, and throws his arms around the cute boy.

“You poor innocent thing.” Varia’s Sun Guardian squishes the boy into his chest, and pets the boy’s hair. “Luss-mama won’t let those bad boys hurt you.”

Yamamoto nods.  His cheek is mashed against the martial artist’s firm chest. “Why…why are they so mean?”

“Your Storm brat likes you, ne?”

“Y-yeah.”

“He’s nice to you, right?”

The boy nods, blushing. “H-Haya-to-kun says really harsh things but his eyes are so warm.  A-And, his blush is really c-cute.  A-And-”

“Well Squall and Bel like you.  Neither of them are good with their emotions.  They might hurt you by accident, so don’t stick too close, ne?”

“Oh.” The brunet bites his bottom lip. “I-I’m sorry…”

Because reports of extraneous property damage during missions and during training or otherwise made by the two Varia members keeps getting sent to HQ, and Tsuna and Xanxus are having cold wars more and more.  Takeshi never knew it was his fault.  Tears form in his eyes.

“Hey, kid don’t cry.”

“B-But…”

“I hurt t-their feelings, and Tsuna and Xanxus are sad and fighting a-and…”

“Shit!” Lussuria hisses.

The brat is too fucking sensitive.  God!  Anything involving hurt feelings or emotional upheaval makes the kid either cry or get so silent that he’s near unnoticeable, especially when his flames dull everyone’s senses.

He isn’t equipped to deal with emotional crises.  Decimo on the other hand is.  But he is not getting in the way of his visit with Boss not when they’ve just recently made up again.


End file.
